


A Moment at Night in Atlas

by ShadeboundFenrir



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, experimenting, unecessarily poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeboundFenrir/pseuds/ShadeboundFenrir
Summary: (This is less than 100 words, there is no summary.)





	A Moment at Night in Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> we'e analysing poetry in class and this is the result of my loss of sanity

Black locks dancing in the wind, moonlight setting pale skin alight, warm breath trailing smoke in the northern breeze. Golden eyes scour the shadows, pretending vigilance, trying to distract from the storm that brews in the heart.  
A bright fire casts light into the darkness.  
“Blake,” says the warmth, her home, her solace. “Aren’t you cold?”  
With an inviting hand gesture, the beast beckons the beauty to come closer (or maybe the other way around). Heavy hearted, brimmed with undeclared confessions, she concedes to a half measure.  
“Not with you here, not anymore.”


End file.
